


Rotten At the Heart

by Tinnory



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Betrayal, Brother Feels, Community: norsekink, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Racism, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinnory/pseuds/Tinnory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Один растит Локи как брата Тора, а затем использует его, чтобы наследник мог доказать свою преданность Асгарду.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rotten At the Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/773087) by [Coneycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coneycat/pseuds/Coneycat). 



I. Тор.

Локи был в своих покоях, когда Тор зашёл к нему сказать, что их ожидают в тронном зале.

– Ты не знаешь, чего Отец хочет от нас? – он топтался в дверях спальни, пока Локи переодевался в более подходящий камзол. Тора подмывало поторопить брата, но приходилось признаться: тот и так делал всё как мог быстро.

– Ни единой идеи, – отозвался Локи. В любом случае, вопрос был дурацким. Тор прекрасно знал, что когда он постучался к брату, тот был целиком и полностью погружён в какое-то своё магическое исследование – на столе были разложены книги и свитки – и явно не ожидал вызова от Отца, как и сам Тор. – И я не понимаю, что за ерунда с приказом нам не брать оружие?

– Я думаю, мы, возможно, что-то натворили… – неуверенно выдавил из себя Тор. Он не мог вспомнить ни одной достойной наказания проказы, но уже не раз случалось, что отец приходил в ярость от совершенно невинных (с точки зрения Тора) поступков. Ну и Локи тоже мог вляпаться во что-нибудь за последние дни. Тор не видел брата после их встречи на тренировочном поле.

– Полагаю, именно так, – согласился Локи, цепляя на лицо безразличное выражение, с которым он встречал любые беспокойства. Тора иногда смущало то, что брат даже ему не доверяет свои сомнения, но сейчас был неподходящий момент для разговора на эту тему.

– Ну, не важно, – Тор добавил оптимизма в голос. – Ты его быстро уговоришь, Сладкоречивый.

Взгляд, который Локи бросил в его сторону, заставил Тора пожалеть, что он вообще заговорил.

– Думаю, в этот раз мне следует предоставить возможность объяснений тебе, – неожиданно сухо ответил Локи. – Тогда, возможно, есть шанс, что их услышат, – он пронёсся во внешние покои, оставив брата тащиться следом.

Тор тряхнул головой. Если бы только Локи понял, мог принять тот факт, насколько он неправ в том, что Отец – Отец и мать, оба – любят Тора сильнее. Было неправильно и даже, возможно, опасно, что Локи, такой чувствительный, и обладающий таким могуществом получает так мало поддержки от своей семьи. Когда-нибудь это выльется в проблему.

Тор не мог предложить Локи никакого утешения. Следовало признать, что Отец имел привычку считать неправдой каждое произнесённое Локи слово. Отвечая на любую реплику младшего сына высокомерным взглядом и презрительным рыком. Хотя Локи приберегал свой талант для серьезных тактических целей, поскольку никто не верит лжецу, который лжёт постоянно. Братья продолжили путь в молчании.

Формальность вызова заставила Тора приготовиться к неминуемо приближающейся выволочке, но он никак не ожидал обнаружить в зале весь двор в полном составе, видимо собранный стать свидетелями грядущего разноса. Краем глаза он заметил, как напрягся Локи и выругался про себя: совершенно очевидно, у брата что-то было на совести, и столь же очевидным было то, что Тор каким-то образом оказался втянут в неприятности вместе с Локи. Бывали моменты, пожалуй, когда Тор предпочёл бы вообще не иметь родственников.

Братья преклонили колени перед ступенями, ведущими к трону Всеотца. Взглянув вверх, Тор увидел мать, стоявшую на своём официальном месте на верхней ступени по правую руку от Всеотца. Выражение на её лице было далеко не таким твёрдым как у Отца.

Один поднялся на ноги, Гунгнир зажат в руке. Всеотец был в парадной броне, но вместо меча, на перевязи висело нечто более всего походившее на церемониальный кинжал.

– Сын мой, – произнёс он – или Тору это только показалось, потому что разве отец не смотрел на них обоих? – Мой наследник, – продолжил Один. – Принц Асгарда и будущий король. Скоро ты станешь совсем взрослым, и пришло время, когда ты должен доказать свою преданность Асгарду и свою способность править.

Тор не смел поднять голову, но отчётливо чувствовал Локи рядом с собой. Локи, стоявшего, уперев взгляд в землю и воспринимавшего эту речь как ещё одно унижение. Раздражение захлестнуло Тора: разве Локи не видит, что это всего лишь оговорка?! Неужели он так и будет использовать каждую возможность, чтобы ещё больше уверится в том, что он лишний, что нелюбим.

Кроме того, стало ясно, что неприятности им не грозят. Похоже, Тор сейчас получит какое-то задание, призванное подтвердить его пригодность к престолонаследию. Ну и хорошо. Было, конечно, немного обидно, что Отец всё ещё считает это необходимым. Но, когда он вернётся с победой (а Локи, как всегда будет рядом с ним, предоставив свою бесценную помощь), его статус наследника будет подтверждён.

Отец ждал ответа.

– Я счастлив служить Асгарду, как только могу, – уверенно сказал Тор.

Один кивнул и затем подал знак кому-то за спиной Тора.

В следующий момент друзья Тора Вольштагг и Огун появились рядом с ним.

Нет, не с ним. Они подошли к Локи, всё ещё стоявшему преклонив колено перед Всеотцом, и, подхватив его под локти, вздёрнули на ноги. Такие действия больше подошли бы для обращения с захваченным врагом, чем с принцем Асгарда.

– Мой король? – голос Локи звучал ровно, но выражение лица выдало обман. На мгновение показалось, что он может воспротивиться, потребовать объяснений, но один взгляд на лица Вольштагга и Огуна заставил Локи отказаться от таких попыток. Он как будто забыл, что это приятели в компании которых прошла вся жизнь, словно думал, что они действительно готовы причинить ему вред.

Что бы ни происходило, было очевидно – друзья Тора знали больше чем он сам: они подвели Локи к самому подножью трона, заставили встать на колени. На оба колена, как пленника. Тор мог только потрясённо гадать, чем, ради Девяти Миров, брат мог заслужить подобное, и пытаться подавить подленькую мыслишку, что чем бы это ни было оно не аукнется самому Тору.

Один смотрел вниз на своего младшего сына с выражением мрачной решимости. Затем Всеотец повернулся к Тору, и лицо его опять стало лицом короля-отца.

– Это проверка, потребовавшая много лет – почти всю твою жизнь – подготовки. С тех дней, когда ты был ещё ребёнком, с добрым доверчивым сердцем. – Один обвёл взглядом всех собравшихся. – Внемлите мне. Вы все видите здесь моего наследника, принца Асгарда, – послышалось несколько приветственных выкриков, но они звучали скорее удивлённо, не было сомнений, что братья здесь не единственные, кто не понимает, что происходит.

– Вы также видите рядом того, кого растили вместе с ним, – продолжил Всеотец. – Растили как ближайшего сподвижника и брата…

Снова. Отец как будто не замечал, что его слова можно понять так, будто Локи только _растили_ как брата Тора, а не то, что он _был_ его братом. Было время, когда Локи горько жаловался Тору на такую несправедливость. Впоследствии он научился молча глотать эти унижения, но пусть он и не говорил больше об этом, Тор чувствовал, что брат продолжает из-за них переживать.

Неважно. Тор, кажется, начинал понимать, в чём будет заключаться его задание: Локи куда-то увезут, а Тор должен будет его спасти, как какую-то девицу. Мысль о том, какая перед ним раскрывается возможность заполучить бесконечный повод для подшучиваний над братом, почти заставила Тора улыбнуться.

Но следующие слова Одина заставили эту улыбку исчезнуть, так и не появившись.

– Взращённый как брат, но не брат. Взращённый как принц, но не принц. Взращённый как ас, но не ас.

По залу прокатилась волна недоумения, но Тор не различил отдельных слов. Его внимание было целиком приковано к замершему от потрясения и ужаса брату, чьё лицо внезапно превратилось в маску беспомощности и бессилия.

– В последние дни Войны, когда я привёл наши войска в Ётунхейм и захватил их столицу, в руинах дворца я нашёл младенца. Оставленного на смерть, породившими его созданиями. Сына Лафея, нашего величайшего врага.

Краем глаза Тор видел, как Локи качает головой в немом отрицании, но так и не мог отвести взгляда от Всеотца.

– Моим первым побуждением было немедленно убить его и тем самым избавить Девять Миров от отродья этого тирана. Но затем я подумал о мирной эпохе, которая станет результатом уничтожения мощи ётунов. Я подумал о моём наследнике, которому будет необходимо доказать Асгарду свою лояльность, свою способность возглавить асов, и у которого не будет возможности сделать это на войне.

– И я решил сохранить младенца, вырастить его рядом с моим сыном, и когда придёт время позволить моему наследнику доказать свою преданность Асгарду. Я наложил чары изменения внешности на ётунского выродка и привёз его сюда. И так он рос... – Один впервые за свою речь замешкался, удивлённо глянув на Локи. – Рос умным и верным, и даже, возможно, способным на любовь. Временами мне начинало казаться, что я готов тоже полюбить его. Но долг короля делать то, что необходимо для его народа, и вне зависимости от того, чего хочет сердце.

Теперь в зале воцарилась мёртвая звенящая тишина. Единственный звук донёсся от Локи: тихий, задушенный всхлип. Локи смотрел на Одина так, будто…

… Будто каждый страх, который он испытывал сомневаясь в своём положении в Асгарде, в своей семье, сейчас предстал перед ним воочию.

Всеотец обернулся к Фригг, которая по его кивку спустилась по ступеням вниз, туда, где на коленях стоял Локи. Он поднял на неё умоляющий взгляд.

– Мама… – его голос прервался.

– Шшш, – её мягкий тёплый голос заставил Тора вздохнуть свободнее. Конечно же, она не позволит… что бы там отец не задумал. Локи был её любимчиком, сколько бы тот ни утверждал обратное. Как часто Тор с друзьями дразнили Локи _«дочкой, которой у неё никогда не было»_. Она точно любила его больше, и не позволит случиться ничему ужасному…

Фригг обняла ладонями лицо Локи и склонилась над ним запечатлевая на его лбу поцелуй.

– Вспомни, как много, много раз, ты говорил мне, что хочешь сделать что-то великое для Асгарда, для своего брата, чтобы действительно заслужить своё место. Вспомни, сколько раз я убеждала тебя, что у Отца есть предназначение для тебя, и однажды ты его исполнишь. Этот день настал. Радуйся.

– Мама?.. – дрожащим голосом повторил Локи, но она уже отвернулась, возвращаясь на своё место на ступенях трона. Всеотец сделал шаг вниз. Вот теперь Локи начал сопротивляться и рванулся в руках своих… стражников. По кивку Одина, Огун достал тяжёлые наручники и пару мгновений спустя руки Локи уже были скованы за его спиной. Превращение из принца в пленника свершилось.

И тогда Один, как и Фригг коснулся головы Локи, в точности повторив её жест. Твёрдо глядя единственным глазом в наполнившиеся слезами глаза своего не-сына. Губы Всеотца шевельнулись и ладони охватило свечение. Локи закричал, отшатываясь назад, и внезапно…

Внезапно, перед Одином оказалось сжавшееся в комок синекожее существо с алыми глазами и проступившими на лице, похожими на шрамы, отметинами. Локи, конечно не мог увидеть свою теперешнюю внешность, но он, должно быть, ощутил изменение: возможно, мир воспринимался иначе его новыми глазами или Локи просто заметил, как шарахнулись от него очевидцы. Тор думал, что Локи плачет, но глаза ётунов ,кажется, не умели слезоточить, а гул возмущённых голосов поглотил любые звуки, которые Локи мог издавать, когда его силой поставили на ноги.

И только теперь Всеотец перенёс своё нежеланное внимание обратно на Тора. Встав перед ним Один ударил древком Гунгнира в мраморный пол, заставив стихнуть все звуки, кроме приглушённых всхлипов Локи.

Он снял с перевязи сложной формы ритуальный кинжал и протянул его своему наследнику.

– Пришло время доказать, что твоя верность Асгарду и трону превыше всего.

– Отец… – начал Тор, к его ужасу голос прозвучал ничуть не твёрже чем у Локи.

– Король должен ставить нужды народа перед всеми, не должен сомневаться, не должен пасть жертвой ненужной жалости или неуместных чувств. Ты принёс клятву защищать Асгард, уничтожать монстров, угрожающих его…

– Я был _ребёнком_ … – запротестовал Тор, вспоминая собственные слова и то, как Отец хвалил его обнимая за плечи одной рукой, другой в этот же самый момент прижимая к себе Локи.

– Он _верен_ Асгарду, Отец. Он мой _брат_. Ты не можешь…

– … и сейчас ты докажешь, что это не было пустым хвастовством, – продолжил Один так, будто Тор ничего и не говорил, но в его голосе послышались предупреждающие нотки. – Покажи, кому принадлежит твоя верность и убей это существо. Твои будущие подданные здесь, чтобы увидеть твой выбор. Не предавай их ради ётунского ублюдка.

Тор огляделся, постепенно осознавая, что эмоции, царящие в зале были страшными. Локи никогда не был столь популярным как Тор, не был всеобщим любимцем, но ведь люди не ненавидели его? Даже сам Локи никогда не утверждал подобного. Тор знал, что Локи не сделал ничего, чтобы заслужить такую ненависть.

И всё же, смущённый ропот в зале начал превращаться в угрожающий рёв. Тор расслышал отдельные слова:

– Монстр! Убить его! Предатель… _Выполни свой долг_ …

Постепенно до Тора стало доходить, что если он откажется, то Локи станет не единственным принцем Асгарда, который сегодня умрёт.

– Тор, ты знаешь, что ты должен сделать, – низкий голос Вольштагга пробился сквозь шум, знакомый надёжный рокот, твёрдый и честный. – Ради Асгарда.

Локи рванулся в своих оковах, попытался взглянуть на Вольштагга, привлечь его внимание, возможно надеясь на милосердие от одного из друзей Тора, который всегда выказывал наибольшую доброжелательность. В ответ Вольштагг только вывернул запястье Локи так, что пленник с трудом удержался на ногах от боли.

Тор оглядел окружившую его стену размытых лиц. Некоторые из них выделялись: Сиф и Фандрал, с мрачными лицами ждали, когда он подтвердит своё право вождя. Его мать, решительная, как будто она никогда не держала за руки их обоих. Его учитель в воинском деле, который научил его всему, целитель, заботившийся обо всём, начиная с детских царапин и заканчивая сломанными костями. Все эти люди, которых Тор клялся защищать, когда станет правителем. Защищать даже ценой своей жизни, если так случится.

Что значила единственная жизнь против всех этих?

Он взял кинжал и повернулся к пленнику, который попытался вырваться, алые глаза широко распахнулись в панике.

– Тор, прошу тебя. Не надо, – голос звучал знакомо, но отозвался в его ушах ещё одной ложью. Локи бы не умолял. Он бы сражался и обманывал, но никогда бы не стал умолять. Тор знал это лучше всех, знал на собственном опыте. Он видел Локи в беде, видел его страдающим от боли, видел в таких ситуациях, когда любой взмолился бы о пощаде. Даже во время спаррингов, когда Локи был ещё слишком мал, чтобы хоть как-то противостоять Тору или Вольштаггу, ни разу.

Ни у врага. Никогда.

– Тор?.. – Локи задрожал.

Тор ударил.

Кинжал вошёл в тело чуть ниже грудной клетки, и то что Локи собирался сказать, превратилось в булькающий крик. Несмотря на всё уже случившееся, он выглядел удивлённым, когда закашлялся, и из его рта полилась тёмная кровь. Он посмотрел вниз, на себя, но кровь не была видна на его тёмной одежде, поднял глаза обратно на Тора. Ещё раз он попытался бежать. Натолкнулся на Вольштагга, который толкнул его вперёд, Огун схватил его за воротник туники, чтобы вернуть его назад, под кинжал Тора.

И вот тогда Локи начал сражаться всерьёз, пытаясь вырваться из оков и из рук удерживавших его воинов. Огун был повержен первым, сбитый с ног точным ударом, и ётун извернулся в хватке Вольштагга, обезумевшее, чудовищно выглядящее создание, с оскаленными зубами, залитыми чёрной кровью.

– Тор!.. – закричал Вольштагг. Монстр кинулся на него и Тор ударил снова. Клинок вошёл в плечо, вплотную к ключице и существо взвыло от ярости или боли. И затем Тор уже был над ним, одна рука горит на ледяной синей плоти горла, другая наносит всё новые и новые удары кинжалом. Он бешено кромсал тело под собой, отчаянно желая закончить этот кошмар. Вольштагг зарычал, когда один неудачный удар распорол ему руку. Тор терял разум от поощрительных воплей толпы и криков, издаваемых существом под его руками.

_Он ненавидел их, ненавидел их всех, ненавидел извивающееся и сопротивляющееся существо перед собой, ненавидел боль в его глазах и поддержку Вольтшагга, и все до единого искажённые в рёве лица, мелькающие на границе зрения. Когда он станет королём, он убьёт их всех._

Перед его глазами не осталось ничего кроме кровавого тумана…

Корчащаяся тварь под его руками слабела, скорее дёргаясь чем сражаясь, грудь поднималась и опадала в судорожных попытках вздохнуть. Тор посмотрел вниз, сморгнул и, внезапно, увидел.

Существо смотрело вверх, красные глаза расфокусированы, дыхание вырывалось короткими хрипами. Оно _задрожало_ …

… и Тор смотрел в бледное окровавленное лицо и наполненные слезами глаза Локи. _Его_ Локи. Кровь пузырилась на его губах, когда он прошептал:

– Брат, пожалуйста.

Тор выронил кинжал и отшатнулся на подгибающихся ногах, чувствуя, как горло обжигает желчью. Локи пытался перевернуться на живот, должно быть всё ещё пытаясь скрыться от неминуемой участи, как любое умирающее существо. Тор посмотрел вокруг на море полных ненависти лиц, на стоявших на ступенях трона созданий, которые ожидали от него _вот этого_ , на воинов, которые участвовали в _этом_ …

Кинжал лязгнул под его ногами, когда он бросился вперёд, подхватывая на руки истекающее кровью тело – Локи зашипел от боли и попытался сопротивляться, чары спали и плоть ётуна обожгла руки сквозь разорванную одежду…

… и затем он побежал. Немного неловко из-за драгоценного груза на его руках, слыша оглушительный хор удивления и гнева несущийся вслед. Он призвал Мьёлльнир и в следующий момент почувствовал его тяжесть в своей ладони. Короткий замах и ноги оторвались от мрамора пола…

… и вот он уже входит в Обсерваторию, призывая Хеймдалля. Страж посмотрел на него, на обмякшую фигуру в его руках и без слов повернулся к механизму Биврёста.

– Нам нужно в безопасное место, – выдохнул Тор. – Куда за нами не смогут последовать.

– Никто не последует за вами, – ответил Хеймдалль, и Тор только успел подумать: конечно, ведь он не прошёл проверку, опозорил себя… Всеотец, мать, Асгард… никто не захочет видеть его вновь. Он тяжело сглотнул и кивнул. Он сделал выбор.

– Оставь молот, – приказал Хеймдалль.

Тор посмотрел на Мьёлльнир, всё ещё зажатый в ладони. Он буквально только что заслужил его, верил, что это и было проверкой, думал, что…

– Конечно, – тихо ответил он и позволил оружию упасть. Хеймдалль кивнул и запустил механизм открывающий мост.

Локи застонал и Тор крепче прижал его к себе, когда Мост подхватил их.

Последовало мгновение невесомости, света и тяжести, а затем Тор почувствовал песок под ногами и порыв холодного ветра на лице.

Звёздное небо было чужим.

Он услышал шум и обернулся только чтобы увидеть яркий свет двух стремительно надвинувшихся огней.

За этим последовал колоссальный удар.

 


	2. Chapter 2

II. Коулсон

Фил Коулсон устало потёр глаза и провёл рукой по своим гладко причёсанным темным волосам.

– Полагаю, на кофе у меня шансов нет? – спросил он.

– Так точно, босс, – лаконично ответил Клинт.

Не то чтобы энное количество кофе могло бы сильно помочь после того, как ему пришлось в авральном порядке покинуть постель и нестись через пол страны, потому что в Нью Мехико грузовик, набитый учёными врезался в сомнительного типа в красном плаще и с синим парнем на руках.

Надо сказать, звучало это как задуривание обывателей и беспокоить Коулсона и его сотрудников было не с чего. Но, было несколько моментов которые представляли интерес.

Во-первых, парень в плаще вышел из столкновения с грузовиком значительно менее поврежденном состоянии, чем четырёхколёсный гигант.

Во-вторых, синий парень был фактически изрезан на куски. И синим он был не из-за боди-арта.

К тому моменту, когда команда Коулсона появилась чтобы замять детали происшествия и взять дело под свой контроль, плащеносцец был переодет в рабочую одежду санитара, странные одеяния были сложены в мешок, на руки наложены повязки. Синий же для снятия гиповолемического шока находился под капельницей с физраствором, поскольку было совершенно очевидно, что переливание человеческой крови пользы не принесёт. Коулсон оставил Бартона успокаивать бывшего плащеносца до той кондиции, что бы его можно было допросить, и спустился в закрытый зал взглянуть на инопланетного пациента, или если это все-таки был не инопланетник, мутанта.

Вероятно они оба были чужими или мутантами, но только один из них таким выглядел.

Синего парня положили на наименее повреждённый бок, он лежал, чуть скорчившись, и совершенно определённо был без сознания. И только когда Коулсон подошёл вплотную, то понял, несчастного устроили в такой странной позе не из-за ранений, а потому что руки пациента были скованы за спиной.

– Что это значит? – спросил он одного из докторов ЩИТа, проверявшего капельницу. – Он проявил агрессию?

– Это было на нём, когда он появился, и никто не может их снять. Мы с трудом смогли его раздеть.

Коулсон посмотрел осуждающе, и доктор приглашающе махнул в сторону кровати.

– Если Вы хотите попытаться – милости просим. В нём достаточно морфина, чтобы свалить с ног носорога – похоже, у него _очень_ высокая устойчивость к препаратам – так что я сомневаюсь, что он Вас вообще заметит. Только будьте осторожны, дотрагиваясь до него.

– У меня нет привычки тыкать пальцем в раны, – сухо ответил Коулсон.

– Речь не об этом. Его кожа едкая, или что-то вроде. Один из санитаров получил довольно серьёзный ожог.

– Принято, – Коулсон двинулся к кровати, доставая что-то из внутреннего кармана.

Стоило ему подойти, как синяя фигура шевельнулась.

~oOo~

Бывший плащеносец, одетый в голубую пижаму, сидел напротив Бартона в небольшом офисе и выглядел несколько оцепеневшим. Войдя, Коулсон кивнул Бартону и, дождавшись когда тот выйдет, сел на его место.

– Я Фил Коулсон, – начал он. – Я бы хотел немного побеседовать о вчерашнем происшествии. – Парень не шелохнулся, но на мгновение поднял глаза и встретился взглядом с агентом. – Ты можешь назвать мне своё имя? – обычно Коулсон не был особенно мягок, но придерживался той особой уверенной деловой манеры, которая вызывает положительный отклик у большинства людей.

Коулсон только сейчас осознал, насколько молодо выглядит этот парень, ещё почти подросток, недостаточно взрослый даже для того, чтобы ему продали выпивку.

– Тор, – парень ненадолго прикусил губу, прежде чем ответить.

– Тор? Как насчёт фамилии, Тор? – никакой реакции, кроме того, что парень, пожалуй, ещё больше замкнулся. – Отчество?

Долгая пауза. Снова закушенная губа, и глаза Тора наполнились слезами.

– Нет, – что-то вроде сдавленного шёпота.

– Хорошо. Значит Тор. Я только что навестил… я так понимаю это твой брат?

– Да, – тот же надсаженный шёпот. Голос звучал хрипло, будто был сорван от долгого крика. Тор поднял голову, в голубых глазах застыл шок. – Он жив?

– Да, – ответил Коулсон. – Он ненадолго пришёл в себя, когда я снял с него наручники.

– Ты снял оковы? Как ты смог?.. Они были запечатаны силой Всеотца, как ты?.. – ошарашено уставился на него Тор.

– Воспользовался отмычкой, – Коулсон пожал плечами. – Любопытно то, что после того как я снял _оковы_ , он на мгновение очнулся, и по его телу прошла вроде как дрожь… и теперь он больше не синий. Нам следует что-то знать об этом?

Тор отвернулся, по его щекам скатились две слезинки. Коулсон немного подождал, но Тор, по-видимому, не горел желанием ничем больше делиться. Агент открыл лежащую на столе папку, куда Бартон сложил протоколы предыдущего раунда допроса.

– Ладно. Ты сказал, что на твоего брата напали, а ты его спас, и вы бежали от кого-то, и оказались здесь?

Кивок. Больше слёз.

– И ты не знаешь, где сейчас находишься?

– Мидгард, – прошептал Тор что-то невразумительное. Он опять не проявил никакого желания прояснить свои слова, и Коулсон продолжил.

– Хорошо. Понимаешь, я уверен, что ты очень расстроен случившимся, но нам необходимо знать откуда ты явился и каким образом попал сюда, – он замешкался, и на этот раз не по тактическим соображениям. Посмотрев на поникшие плечи сидящего перед ним гиганта, Коулсон тихо сказал: – И ещё… ты сказал Агенту Бартону, что ты защищал своего брата. Он… действительно очень серьёзно ранен. Кто бы это ни сделал, но это было жестокое нападение.

Снова безмолвные слёзы.

– Ты, с другой стороны… у тебя несколько ожогов на руках, похожих на те, что получил санитар, коснувшийся… другой кожи твоего брата. И единственное отличающееся повреждение у тебя – это ожог на правой ладони.

Тор поднял голову и внимательно посмотрел в глаза Коулсону, и тот, внезапно остро почувствовал, что Тор большой, а комната очень маленькая.

– У тебя несколько порезов на руках, – всё равно продолжил он. – Порезов специфического происхождения… Таки остаются когда кто-то наносит ножевые удары, Тор, это часто… неаккуратно. Нож иногда ударяется в кость, так что рука соскальзывает с рукояти на лезвие. Это характерные ранения, которые можно встретить на руках того, кто держал в них клинок и пользовался им… Ожог на твоей левой ладони… соответствует ранению, которое могло быть получено, если ты сжимал этой рукой что-то. Например, горло.

– Что касается твоего брата… Как его имя?

– Локи, – выдохнул Тор.

– Локи, – Коулсон кивнул. – Как я уже сказал тебе, Локи очнулся всего на мгновение и не успел ничего сказать, прежде чем вновь потерять сознание. Но вот то, что он выкрикивал, будучи без сознания… – Коулсон снова заглянул в папку, достал отчёт доктора и прочитал: «Нет, Тор, пожалуйста». Он поднял глаза, встречая взгляд парня, который вдруг как будто уменьшился в размерах. Не отступая от своего самого уверенного и делового тона, он спросил:

– Ты уверен, что ничего не хочешь рассказать мне о случившемся?

~oOo~

Это было немного странно, насколько ускорился процесс выздоровления Локи, стоило снять с него сняли наручники. К утру следующего дня все раны, кроме самых страшных, превратились в едва заметные на бледной коже розоватые шрамы. Он все еще был слаб после потери крови, и капельница с физраствором всё ещё требовалась для поддержки внутреннего давления, но раненый находился в полном сознании.

– Скоро нам придётся забрать их отсюда, босс, – заметил Бартон, когда они вдвоём стояли перед входом в комнату. Коулсон неопределённо хмыкнул. – Несколько затруднительно прятать двух инопланетян в таком тесном местечке. И нам определённо следует выяснить, какими способностями они обладают, кроме очевидных.

– _Очевидные_ , в их случае уже довольно любопытны, – поддержал Коулсон. – Я хочу обсудить это. С ними обоими. И узнать , что всё-таки с ними случилось.

Бартон задумчиво посмотрел на него:

– Не позволяй чувствам повлиять на тебя, босс.

– Не глупи, – Коулсон смерил его тяжёлым взглядом. – Я просто… Я вспомнил одну историю о членах Гитлер Югенд: для подтверждения своей верности Рейху, каждый юноша должен был убить свою собаку. Это стало легендой, но такое действительно случилось. С младшим братом вместо собаки, не меньше. Насколько всё это безумно?

– Просто не забывай, – нахмурился Бартон. – Вероятно, им обоим промывали мозги всю их жизнь, и они могут оказаться опасны в ситуациях, которые мы даже предположить не можем.

Коулсон понимающе кивнул, сделал глоток благословенного кофе и посмотрел на дверь, за которой находился пациент.

– Кто-нибудь его уже опрашивал?

Бартон покачал головой. Коулсон поджал губы, бросил опустевший бумажный стаканчик в урну и открыл дверь.

Локи беспокойно смотрел на него, взгляд перескакивал с Коулсона на стойку капельницы, на закрытое окно и затем обратно на Коулсона. Сочувствуя вероятному психологическому состоянию Локи, а также не испытывая ни малейшего желания оказаться задушенным трубкой от капельницы, агент не стал слишком приближаться к раненному. Вместо этого он подвинул стул и сел на том расстоянии, которое, судя по языку тела Локи, представлялось тому безопасным.

– Доброе утро, – начал он. Обычно, любезности не входили в репертуар Коулсона, но он решил сделать исключение для испуганных и дезориентированных пришельцев, которые буквально только что слишком близко познакомились со смертью. А так же на это решение отчасти повлияло и то, что Локи выглядел ещё моложе Тора.

Локи не ответил. Его руки сжимали простынь так крепко, что костяшки пальцев побелели.

– Меня зовут Фил Коулсон, – продолжил агент. – Ты, вероятно, этого не помнишь, но я был здесь вчера, в ночь, когда вы прибыли. Я снял с тебя наручники.

Локи моргнул.

– Я также разговаривал с твоим братом, Тором, о том, что с тобой случилось.

Локи опять никак не отреагировал и Коулсон уточнил:

– О том, что он сделал с тобой.

– Это был приказ Всеотца, – пробормотал Локи, его голос был таким же хриплым и сорванным как у Тора.

– Он мне сказал это, – согласился Коулсон. – Что-то связанное с доказательством его верности стране, верно?

Локи кивнул и опустил глаза, казалось, он старается удержать подступающие слёзы. Агент решил было переждать этот момент, но затем напомнил себе, что он не на допросе, а перед ним не заключённый.

– Я как-то прочитал одно высказывание, – чуть погодя продолжил он. – _Если мне когда-нибудь придётся делать выбор между верностью стране и верностью брату, я надеюсь, у меня хватит мужества предать страну_.

Локи смотрел на него в явном замешательстве.

– То, что было сделано с тобой… мы не позволяем такого здесь, – Коулсон пояснил. – Твой брат не будет наказан, потому что наши законы не распространяются на вашу планету, но _здесь_ , вы под защитой. Вы _оба_.

Последовала ещё одна пауза, и в этот раз Коулсон позволил ей затянуться.

– Он потерпел неудачу по моей вине, – прошептал Локи.

Это было не совсем то, чего ожидал Коулсон, в памяти всплыли слова Бартона: _«промывали мозги»_.

– Что ты имеешь в виду? – уточнил он после паузы.

– Я… опозорил себя. Я просил… – его голос надломился, пальцы теребили край простыни. – А потом… я не должен был бы смочь, моя магия должна была быть замкнута теми оковами, но… я жил в этой форме всю свою жизнь. Я _умолял_ его, как трус, как…

– Не думаю, что тебя можно обвинить в нежелании, быть зарезанным собственным братом, – прервал его речь Коулсон.

– Я должен был… – содрогнулся Локи. – …должен был быть храбрее. Но Отец… и Мать… они… и я не смог смириться с такой смертью, от руки единственного, кто… и я накинул на себя образ, который всегда считал правдой, заставил его увидеть… ложь, в которую мы оба верили. И он остановился, – Локи потёр губы пальцами. – Я не знаю, как я это сделал. Магия Всеотца не должна была…

– Я думаю, – Коулсон слегка наклонился вперёд. – Возможно, ты оказался сильнее, чем предполагал твой отец. – Пауза. – Как и твой брат.

Довольно долго в комнате не раздавалось ни звука, кроме нескольких приглушённых вздохов со стороны паренька на кровати. Затем Коулсон заговорил снова:

– Как насчёт того, чтобы одеться и что-нибудь поесть? Пойдёт? – Коулсон постарался улыбнуться максимально дружелюбно.

Локи поднял голову и кивнул.

– И… твой брат хотел бы увидеть тебя.

~oOo~

В обычной ситуации, идея поместить жертву и агрессора в одну комнату, не имела никаких шансов получить одобрение Коулсона. Но положение было исключительным и агент принял решение на следующий же день дать братьям возможность увидеться. Бартон подобрал им обычную подходящую по размеру одежду: джинсы, футболки, обувь. Тор явно чувствовал себя не слишком комфортно в непривычной одежде, но вот для Локи, который провёл последний день полностью обнажённым, если не считать простыню, даже простая возможность пристойно прикрыть себя и передвигаться, была настоящим облегчением.

Коулсон не имел не малейшего понятия, чего именно эти двое могут пожелать в качестве обеда, но они выглядели как подростки и он предположил, что пицца должна удовлетворить их аппетит. Бартон был отправлен на поиски пиццы, а сам Коулсон повёл Локи в конференц-зал, специально подготовленный для встречи.

У агента мелькнула шальная мысль, что если всё полетит к чертям, то он станет первой жертвой. Но Тор не предпринимал никаких попыток вновь напасть на своего брата, тогда как Локи, казалось, винил себя за то, выжил сильнее, чем Тора за попытку его убить. Агент мысленно содрогнулся, постучал в двери конференц-зала и позвал Тора:

– Это мы.

Локи вошёл следом и на другой стороне комнаты Тор беспокойно дёрнулся, но не поднялся. Локи сел на указанный Коулсоном стул и напряжённо сжал руки на коленях.

Несколько секунд оба пришельца молчали.

– Локи… – нерешительно начал Тор.

– Прости меня, – не выдержал Локи, и прижимая руки к груди продолжил, – всё разрушено, все твои… это моя вина, я должен был… мне не следовало… прости меня…

«Промывали мозги» – напомнил себе Коулсон. Он положил руку на плечо парню и уже приготовился что-нибудь сказать, когда Тор…

…Когда Тор вскочил со стула и перелетел через стол. И это могло бы выглядеть пугающе, если бы в это самое время он не всхлипывал и не издавал судорожные жалкие звуки. Локи рванулся навстречу и в следующий момент братья плакали в объятиях друг друга.

– Прости меня, брат, – ревел Тор. – За всё. За то, что… ранил тебя и… ранил тебя, и… Это не стоило того. Ничто, ни трон Отца и Матери, ничто не стоит того. Простишь ли ты меня когда-нибудь?

Последовала короткая пауза, нарушаемая только прерывистыми вздохами.

– Я думаю да, – слабый дрожащий ответ.

Тор обнял брата крепче.

Коулсон поставил стул в угол и присел, наблюдая за чужаками и ожидая, когда вернётся Бартон и принесёт пиццу.


End file.
